The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
In recent years, functions of devices such as electronic devices and so forth have become more sophisticated as well as increasing in number, and the instructions which the user has to give to the device to user the device are becoming more varied and complex. As such, many devices employ GUI (Graphical User Interface) as the user interface, whereby instructions can be given to the device more easily than in a case of using a device employing CUI (Character User Interface).
However, for users who are not accustomed to using a pointing device such as a mouse for example, a GUI is not necessarily an interface with good operability. Accordingly, there is demand for a user interface by which users can give instructions to devices more intuitively. This has led to user interfaces being developed to improve user operability. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-31799 is one example of a technique for detecting shapes and actions of part of the body of a user or objects operated by the user, and performing processing according to the detected results.